


His Smile Never Fades

by happyandalone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyandalone/pseuds/happyandalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott never stops smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Smile Never Fades

Scott never stops smiling. 

Stiles realizes this soon after his diagnoses. Scott smiles at him reassuringly the entire time.  
So it makes him remember all the times Scott’s smile has made him a little less afraid of what’s to come.

He remembers sitting in his mother’s hospital room, Scott across from him. He was crying, Claudia didn’t have much longer. Scott held his hand and smiled at him, and the pressure on his chest wasn’t so heavy anymore.

Then he thinks of his Mom’s funeral. He thinks of sitting in the front row, by the casket. He feels Scott come up behind him, so he turns around. There’s that warm, bright, lopsided smile that makes him breathe a little easier. It makes him feel a little less alone. It makes him feel better.

Then comes thoughts of his freshman year. The thoughts of his first day and the panic attack he has in Melissa’s car on the way there. How Scott helps him breathe and calm down, how he walks him inside, how he smiles at him every time their eyes meet in the hall or across a classroom. How Scott made that year just a little more bearable. 

Stiles could go on forever about how Scott smiles. How it’s warm and bright. How you could probably power Beacon Hills with it, that’s how powerful it is. He’s thankful for Scott, he’s thankful for that smile.

So Stiles is going to make sure he does everything he can to make sure he’s always around to see it.


End file.
